


My, Oh My

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [18]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Wedding Planning, maybe slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hardys and the Millers are in the middle of wedding planning, and trying to choose songs for the reception.  One song Daisy questions Ellie about brings back a memory of her and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NZLisaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZLisaM/gifts), [nannyogg123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyogg123/gifts).



> The title comes from "River Deep, Mountain High", sung by Tina Turner. Blame iTunes Radio on this one, since it shuffled up and inspired a plot bunny that wouldn't let go.  
> For nannyogg and NZLisaM. Hopefully Lisa will enjoy the bearded Hardy neck kissing and nannyogg will get a bit of a laugh while she spends sad times in Sandbrook with Hardy.

"So...like, do you even have a song? And I couldn't help but notice that pretty much everything on this list occurred prior to 1991. Did the both of you just stop listening to music in 1991?" Daisy was slightly exasperated, holding the two handwritten lists Alec and Ellie had given her. All Daisy wanted was a list of songs to put together a playlist for their wedding reception. Before even writing anything down, her dad had grimaced and questioned the need for music and dancing at all. 

Ellie was loading the dishwasher, and she paused, trying not to giggle at the look on her future stepdaughter's face. She was certain that they had not been the easiest people to make wedding preparations for. They had told Daisy that it would be small. Very small. Both had already done the big wedding and neither wanted another one. If Alec had his way they'd just march straight to a judge, say I do, and be married. He'd have married her the day after the proposal. She'd have married him then too. They agreed to a wedding a month later in their own back yard, with the summer flowers as the background. And if the weather didn't cooperate then the stone fireplace in the lounge would be the location. Ellie was a little crestfallen at the amount of cleaning that had to be done to make that happen, but Beth and Daisy had volunteered to help.

Daisy had been so enthusiastic about decorations and food and music. She was also finishing up school in Sandbrook so she wasn't there as much she wanted to be. So she was delegated flowers and music. Beth took on food. 

Which brought them to the situation at hand. Daisy couldn't help criticizing the music choices. "Well...." Ellie began, "I kind of did. My car was a piece of shit, and the radio died the day the warranty expired, so I ended up listening to music in a tape recorder in my car. I had a lot of oldies tapes." Daisy looked a bit shocked. "My Granna passed on loving Frank Sinatra and Glenn Miller. She also had a crush, at the age of 68, on Paul McCartney so she made me a Beatles fan, too." 

Daisy grinned. She had heard some Granna stories and decided she would have loved to have met her. 

"Mum liked the Motown music coming from America, so I heard a lot of Tina Turner and people like that. And then the eighties came along and I loved that. And finally the car radio died and if I wanted music I listened to my tapes."

"Well, I can see that. But then there's Dad! He might as well have just put the "Sunshine on Leith" album on there in its entirety."

Ellie giggled. She hadn't seen Alec's list yet but she suspected as much. "When your dad likes something, he really likes it. He likes the Beatles too," Ellie said. "He just wasn't listening to music much right before we met. And he has told me that when you were little...."

"Oh, here it comes," Daisy said, rolling her eyes. Tom, who was doing homework at the kitchen table, started snickering. They'd all heard this story. "You wouldn't let your parents play anything that wasn't the Wiggles. I won't have 'Fruit Salad' played at my reception, Daisy." All three of the burst out laughing at that.

"It's just...Dad's impossible. He grumbles about the dancing, about the kilt, about everything. He wants to get married, right?"

"Well, certainly he does. He's just not into making it a huge deal. And really, neither am I. I've done it already. I like the idea of a small wedding. And you know your dad, he'd rather not have anyone looking at him. Especially if he's having to dance. But if you can get him to wear the kilt...." They both grinned, now having a shared goal. 

"I don't have to, do I?" Tom chimed in, the topic of formal menswear getting his attention.

"No. Not unless..." Ellie began.

"No. You're not making Fred, right?" Tom cut her off.

"He'd be so cute," Ellie said and Daisy nodded.

"Just no. We're not Scottish." Tom asserted, and went back to his algebra, having said his last word on the subject.

Daisy and Ellie looked at each other, amused. Then Daisy looked at Ellie's list. "River Deep, Mountain High?" she asked. "Never heard of it."

"Oh! You are deprived. Too much Wiggles. Anyway, it's Tina Turner. One of Mum's...and my favorites."

And that triggered a memory.

A few weeks back, Ellie had been trying to catch up on housework on a weekend off. Tom was spending the night at Chris' house, Fred was at a playmate's, and Daisy was Sandbrook. Ellie hardly ever had the house to herself, and she had put some music on, loudly, and was singing along as she worked. Having music on helped her focus and be a little less excruciatingly bored by the task at hand. 

A song by the Beatles faded out and "River Deep, Mountain High" replaced it. Ellie was thrilled, because she had a lot of fond memories of listening to that one with her Mum in the kitchen of their little house in Broadchurch. Lucy never cared for Mum's taste in music so this was something Ellie and she shared together. It was their own thing.

When alone in one's house, a person often finds it in her to become whoever she's listening to, so in that time alone, Ellie began belting out the lyrics along with Tina Turner. She was loud and enthusiastic as she moved the photos around to dust the mantle. She might have also danced a bit, but she really didn't want to think about what that might have looked like.

Her enthusiastic volume precluded her ability to hear the back door open so she didn't realize she had a rumpled, bearded audience until his arms were around her waist and he was swaying a bit with her. She whirled around in Alec's arms, singing stopped, face bright red. His face on the other hand, was all eye crinkles and dimples. 

"Holy shit!" she gasped. "Tell me when you come in a room!" Alec was laughing like he had when they had their tent disaster. "Oh, and have a laugh, you wanker, that's nice!"

"Not laughin' at your singin', love," he managed to get out.

"You're lucky I didn't knock your fuckin' head off when you did that!" She sounded like she had worked up a head of steam but the upturned corners of her mouth betrayed her. 

"Point taken," he chuckled. He still had his arms wrapped around her. He tilted his head and captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss. Her hands took action, finally, and slid into his hair, sealing their mouths firmly together. After a few minutes of tasting each other breathless his lips slid down her jaw, to her neck, and Ellie knew she was lost. She began walking him backwards to the sofa (steering him around the coffee table) and pushing him down into the cushion. She found herself straddling him and whispering in his ear that they had a good two hours until Fred got home, and she recalled his answering growl of pleasure. And then.....

And this was something she should absolutely not be recalling in the kitchen, in front of the children, who were now looking at her like she'd lost the plot a few seconds ago. She felt the blush creeping up her neck and she blinked to clear her head. She pointed at Daisy's notebook. 

"That one definitely stays on the list."

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie and I have the same musical tastes I have decided, and I gifted her with my crappy car from my college years. It had a dead radio and a working tape deck. So I listened to a lot of tapes and my husband teases me about my love of oldies, saying my musical progression stopped around 1993, when the radio did.  
> If you're unfamiliar with "Sunshine on Leith", it is an album by the Proclaimers, DT's favorite band. "500 Miles" comes off of that one.


End file.
